


It Did

by blobfish_miffy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Post-S6, Season 6 Spoilers, but it probably did, i love those two too much, it's a shit piece i know, pretty sure i wrote it after s2 came out, shallura - Freeform, shiro is in love, so i had to make some adjustments to make it work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 03:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blobfish_miffy/pseuds/blobfish_miffy
Summary: I never wanted to fall in love.But it happened anyway.I never wanted it to, but it did.-Shiro reflects after the stuff that went down in season 6.





	It Did

_I never wanted any of this._

I never wanted to get kidnapped by the damn Galra. I never wanted to lose my arm, for it to be replaced by something magical yet mechanical. I never wanted to be Champion. I never wanted to come back to earth, only to return to space a few hours later. I never wanted to become a Paladin of Voltron. I never wanted to end up being some kind of father figure to a bunch of rebellious teenagers. I never wanted to die. I never wanted to be trapped in a place in between dimensions. I never wanted to be brought back, in a body that was mine yet was not.

_I never wanted to fall in love._

But it happened anyway.

I never wanted it to, but it did.

Someone stepped into the control room, the doors whizzing as they closed. The footsteps echoed through the room as much as they echoed through my head. Just as I inhaled deeply, fingers wound themselves through mine, soft and warm.

“It’s late,” she murmured, squeezing my human hand carefully. She leaned against me, and my eyes fell closed, savouring the heat of her body against mine. I’d missed it. “You should sleep.”

“I’m coming,” I whispered. I didn’t trust my voice yet. His voice. Mine. I didn’t know. “I just wanted to look at the stars for a bit.”

She didn’t say anything, just nodded. Her cheek rubbed against my shirt with the motion, and I bit my lip harshly, almost shocked by the pain that came after it. I still ended up surprised by something as simple as feeling.

“You should rest, Shiro,” she then whispered. I squeezed her hand softly as an answer. She let her fingers slip out of mine, lingering for a few more seconds as if she wanted to say more, but stepped away.

“Come to bad soon,” Allura called out, before reaching the doors.

I smiled at her from over my shoulder, the view of her face squeezing my heart.

_But hey, who am I to go against fate, right?_


End file.
